Need some FUN
by CambionTwins
Summary: Luke helps Percy and Nico have some fun, though with a dark secret and a love triangle things might not be "fun" for long.


Luke helps Percy and Nico have some fun, though with a dark secret and a love triangle things might not be "fun" for long.

New weekly draw fic is here, yay for everyone who follows. Important note at the end so please read that, and I also would just like to say thank you for the many readers who have decided to follow us, so thank you. If anyone would like a request, don't be shy, ask us; our nicknames mean we can make your fantasies come true, even RPF. And don't worry our current requester, we have not forgotten about you or the story you would like to read, it is coming.

Enough talking for now, so without further babbling from me, please read and enjoy.

Need some FUN

We don't own anything; if we did life would have been much more entertaining.

"Come on it will be fun" Luke said, "you guys need a break from all this" he motioned to the camp. Percy and Nico looked around at the camp and then to each other, they did need a break, more then they would like to admit. Luke knew he had them hooked when he saw Percy give a smile and Nico shrug, if only they knew that what he had meant by "fun".

Nico woke up feeling like crap; his head felt like his dad was cracking it open and raising the dead, funny seeing as he felt like he could just die. He felt sick, but he could keep it down since its not the first time he has woken up with a massive hang over, and it won't be the last. He felt someone's legs entwined with his own under the covers of someone's else's bed, and that's how he realised he was naked; naked with someone else who now upon feeling with his hand a bit more was just as naked as he was.

"Morning sleepy head, did you know that you snore, it's kind of cute", Nico heard coming from his right and when he looked he saw a naked Luke sitting there looking at him and whoever was in bed with him. "At least you don't drool like Percy over there, but I guess with a mouth like his there has to be something wrong for it to be so perfect at doing other things", Nico's heart dropped, the other person in bed with him was Percy, Percy the guy who he has been crushing on and lusting over since they met; now he really wished his father would split open the ground and swallow him whole.

It took a while for Nico to take in everything before turning to look at the face of his now lover he guessed, he could not help the smile that came to his lips as he looked at his sleeping Percy, his, he had called him his and that's what he was to him. "Why are you here?" Nico suddenly asked Luke when he started piecing together that he liked Percy but there were three naked teens in this room. "Well you see, its kind of your doing" Luke said with that trouble making grin of his and Nico could already feel the need to jump up and strike him with something heavy and or sharp, but that would have meant getting out of the arms of the one person he never wanted to let him go.

"You drank, and I mean you drank a lot. You started babbling after a while, then Percy got asked to dance and you drank some more, it didn't take long for you to spill your feelings to me and then of course Percy over here heard when he was coming back for another drink himself, turns out the son of the sea god can't get drunk, who knew. Anyway Percy heard you and then you stormed off making us chase you, you made out with Percy in an ally shortly after that; right before you started giving him a blow job I offered to get you a room, next thing I know we are all in a this room together with you saying something about your father owning the building. You and Percy just gave into your lust after that, then the good person that he is started to include me in your little lust fest, so there's the story in a nutshell, anything else you want to know or would you like to have some more fun like last night?", Nico looked flabbergasted at Luke as he talked.

"I hate you" Nico found himself saying followed by his death glare, Luke looked like he was trying to hold back his laughter which was pissing off the younger, "that's not what you said last night, "oh Luke I love you, please Luke more, give it to me harder", your own words not all that long ago, granted you were drunk but it still counts in my books", Nico could not recall where the deepest hole on earth was at the moment but when he did it was going to get a little filling up with a body. Luke looked on with amusement as Nico seemed to be fuming, "don't worry your little head, I didn't have sex with you last night, all I got from you two was one truly amazing blow job and of course a great show", the blond said has he got up and moved towards the bed, "but I would like to be apart of this new relationship you and Percy started last night. I like Percy too and last night he said he liked me too but that he liked you more and would not hurt you, then you being the little saint that you are invited me too after Percy extended his invitation", Nico knew that Luke could lie, he knew what he looked like when he lied but the blond was not lying now.

Nico knew that he did not simply like Percy, no he knew that he loved him with everything that he is and that he would do anything for him. Nico looked up at Luke and thought about him for just a moment, he knew that Percy has a crush on the blond and he would be lying if he said that he did not feel something when he looked at him either. "What did you have in mind?" Nico asked the blond not towering over him and Percy.

Percy felt something really good, no, he felt something amazing. He cracked open one eye when he woke up and looked down, he had felt right. Nico was sucking on his dick like it was a lollipop, but he felt more, a lot more. Opening his other eye and looking beyond Nico sucking him off he saw Luke with his fingers in the youngers ass and he could feel them in himself, he moaned at not only the pleasure he was feeling but also seeing, his moans caught the attention of his "lovers" for lack of a better word and they just seemed content with giving just a little extra. Nico took all of him in while Luke had three fingers rubbing up against his prostate; he was fully awake now and enjoying himself.

Nico came up for air and a kiss with a pop, he moaned into Percy's mouth as the fingers inside of him did the same thing they were doing to Percy. Percy broke the kiss and looked at Luke who was wearing that grin of his yet again, Percy knew that no matter how good it felt or how much he would maybe want it someday, he was not ready to let anyone top him yet. "I don't want this", those four words made both of his lovers stop, grins and smiles gone. Nico pulled away only to be stopped by Percy, Luke pulled his fingers out of the dark haired boy and asked, "You ok, Percy? We don't have to do anything again." Percy kept his gaze on the blond before turning it back towards Nico, "I wanted both of you, I just can't take anyone being inside of me, not again" Percy said with a dark look and sorrow in his voice; both Nico and Luke could see that something was wrong with their crush and they needed to get his mind away from the dark thoughts that seemed to bring him sadness.

A few minutes later Percy looked up at Nico where he was hovering over his member in his lap while Luke laid next to him with a hand on him and a hand on Nico's shaft, which he worked slowly. "I love you Percy, I just wanted you to hear that from me while I'm sober and not high on you", said the boy in Percy's lap, "I love you too Nico", Percy said before easing said boy down onto him, Percy was big, mush bigger then anything else Nico and ever had inside of him and he was mush bigger even then Luke. Once Percy was seated inside of Nico he waited, Luke was kissing at his neck and playing with his nipple while he stroked the youngest of the three. "You can move", Nico said after a large intake of air, Percy did just that, pulling Nico up and off of him half way before easing back into the young boy; both of them letting out moans.

With each lift and fall the rhythm got a little faster, but Luke wanted it to last, the first sober love making these will have needs to be long and slow, so he whispered into Percy's ear, "go slower, but go faster every so often, it will drive him crazy and make both of you feel good", Percy moaned at the feeling of being inside of Nico and of Luke's breath on his ear. Up Nico went and down he came again, but to his dismay his lover had decided to listen to Luke and ease him down slower again.

Nico moans again and every time Percy fills him up, cause every time that Percy fills him he hits his prostate. The force and speed with which Percy is hitting his prostate however is making him just want to take matters into his own hands, so he does. The next time Percy pulls him off of him Nico lifts himself a little farther till only the head of Percy's dick is inside of him then he plunges himself down onto all of his crush, both of the boys let out a scream from the huge amount of pleasure that the action gave and before either of them know what they are doing, they do it again, Nico pulling himself off of Percy and Percy pulling Nico back down onto him.

Luke moans at the sight before him, he has let go of them both and is just watching them and stroking himself. How he wished that he could be either of them right then, Percy turned to look at him, as did Nico. "I wan-wan-t to be in-inside of you next, I want t-t-t-t-o FUCK" Percy got out as Nico came down even harder, the idea of Percy fucking anyone but him made him a little mad but then again it was Percy, and Nico would do anything for Percy, even share him. Luke looked from Percy to Nico and the boy riding his crush just nods his head at him as he is being filled over and over again by the pleasure that is Percy.

Luke's grin returned when Percy and Nico locked eyes again, their love making intensifying even more, both of them close to their climaxes. "Want to fuck me, want to pound my ass hmm Percy. Well I want to feel you inside of me and I want to feel you inside of me for days after", Luke whispered into Percy's ear again, and it made Percy moan again and start to thrust up into Nico, meeting the boy half way and giving them both even more pleasure, Luke got up and kissed the fucked out Nico and started stroking his member again, "want to see Percy pound into me Nico? Watch him make me moan and scream his name as you are now, don't want to see me moaning or screaming your name to, hmm Nico, think about it, you could have both me and Percy, we could be something great together the three of us" Luke knew that if he wanted Percy that he had to want Nico too, and he was willing to share and learn to feel for Nico the way he feels for Percy.

Percy kept fucking up into Nico, the heat felt so good around him and he just wanted more of it. Percy got up and pulled Nico off of him before turning them around so that Nico was lying on his back where Percy was just sitting; Percy looked at the young boy for a moment before he plunged back into the heat that is Nico. The action made both boys moan out and it turned both Nico and Luke on to see Percy be so forceful. Luke wanted back into the "fun" so he took hold of Nico's member and lowered himself down onto it; give the boy a blow job that he will not soon forget.

Being pleasured from two places had Nico nearing his end, and it was coming too quickly. Nico wanted this to last forever, not just the amazing pleasure he felt, but also the closeness; he opened his eyes and locked them with Percy's which were looking back at him from behind his sweat slick hair, the emotions that surged through Nico made tears well up in his eyes, he really loved Percy and have wanted him for so long and now thanks to Luke he finally has the man of his dreams. "Percy, I'm gonna cum. I love you so much, I'm so happy Percy" Nico said while letting the tears flow freely as he felt himself cum inside of Luke's mouth, who was swallowing away happily.

Percy gave a few more thrust before he gave one powerful last thrust and stilled, he came inside of the person he loved, the person he just made loved to and he could not feel any happier then he does at this moment, and not even what happened to him long ago could take this happiness from him. After a while Percy pulls out of Nico and pulls him in for a kiss, after which he says, "I love you too, more then you will ever know", after his confession Percy looks at Luke and points down at his still hard dick before saying, "want that turn of your now" both Luke and Nico give Percy a look that says your kidding, the guy can go again, the two look at each other and think to themselves, "so glad we can share.

The two do however still think about what had happened with Percy, and they knew that they needed to get him to open up to them, that is if they can get the son of the liquid god to get his fill; they my need an extra ass for him to work on. Same club might work again, and so might another blond who Luke did see there last night.

Not all too happy with this one, though what's done is done. So Halloween is coming next month and we have discussed it, we would like our followers to choose a special Halloween fic that will come out along with our normal weekly fics, so here are the rules for the draw.

1) Two fics must be chosen, one m/m and another f/f

2) The fics can be the same show, movie, game, cartoon, anime, real person, book or whatever you want; though we do decide which fic we will ultimately write with the same means we decide every other fic, by fate. All Halloween requests will be written down and put in a hat and then we will randomly draw one m/m and one f/f.

3) Along with your request you should add two tags, we will then do the same with all of the tags entered and draw two for each story, in this way the story will be something good and new.

4) Last rule, we will think of the story, so do not add a summery with your requests for the Halloween competition. Though we will follow certain guidelines you might add like, "Nico and Percy dress up as each other for Halloween" or "Karma and Amy tease each other with explicit costumes", so let loose those imaginations.

We look forward to seeing requests in our inbox real soon, so let those deep and dark fantasies that you have kept hidden out and come play for Halloween, also please PM and not add your requests in the comments/reviews.

Written by Incubi. _Work is at AO3 and _


End file.
